1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small watercraft, and more particularly to the layout of engine components within the watercraft and an associated seat design.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal watercraft have become very popular in recent years. This type of watercraft is quite sporting in nature and carries a rider and possibly one, two or three passengers. A relatively small hull of the personal watercraft commonly defines a rider's area above an engine compartment. An internal combustion engine frequently powers a jet propulsion unit which propels the watercraft. The engine lies within the engine compartment in front of a tunnel formed on the underside of the watercraft hull. The jet propulsion unit is located within the tunnel and is driven by a drive shaft. The drive shaft usually extends between the engine and the jet propulsion device, through a wall of the hull tunnel.
The rider's area usually includes an elongated seat that extends along a longitudinal center line of the watercraft. The seat has a bench-like shape that the rider and passengers can straddle. Foot wells extend along side the seat. The rider and passengers straddle the seat in a tandem fashion with the rider and passengers' legs positioned on the side of the seat and their feet placed within the foot areas.
Generally, the width of the seat not only provides an ample surface upon which the rider and passengers sit, but also provides space in which to locate an upper portion of the engine, including the engine's exhaust and induction systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,189 illustrates an exemplary engine arrangement beneath the seat with the overall width of the seat generally matching the overall width of the engine. The cylinder head, cylinder block, exhaust manifold, exhaust expansion chamber, carburetors, and air intake are all located between the side walls of the seat and beneath the upper cushion of the seat.
While the position of the rider--with his or her feet positioned wide apart and his or her legs straddling the seat--provides good stability, this stance reduces the ability of the rider to absorb with his or her legs impact forces as the watercraft bounds over wakes. In addition, some smaller riders with less height find it uncomfortable to sit in a position with their feet widely spaced apart when straddling the seat.